DS4- Get away
by Lady Ishida
Summary: THe renuion of Bittersweet. Angst...


DS4: GET AWAY

DS4: GET AWAY 

By Lady Ishida 

~~~~~dedicated to "the digimon castle (i 4got your other name :{ THIS DUDE RULES!!!!!~~~~~ 

NOTE: THIS IS VERY VERY VERY SHORT!!!!!!!! 

DS lineup: when the next chapters will be out. 

DONE! DS1- BROKEN DREAMS- MATT DEALS WITH abuse 

Done DS2-ITS MY LIFE- tks a cutter! 

done- DS3- BITTERSWEET-THE TRIANGLE UNFOLDS 

done- DS4 get aWAY- your readin it! 

8/11 DS5- MAMA- soras baby!!!! 

8/20 DS6- REUNION- THE TRIANGLE ENDS 

~~~ 

Kerri was truly famous. She never thought about her past. She might have forgotten that her name used to be Kari. But that didn't matter. She had a whole new life. 

Then that one day came. She was shooting 'american pie 5' when she saw him. Her old boyfriend, Davis. He was starring in the movie. How could she pretend not to know him? 

She almost fainted when she saw TK filming the movie. She just wanted to yell, "Get away" 

~~~ 

"ahhhhh… This is sooo realaxing isn't it Kerri?" Davis asked as he kerri and Davis sat in the spa. Kerri nodded. "So," Davis asked. "Tell me about you, Kerri." 

Kerri sighed. "Well, I began acting 9 months ago. Im only 14, you know. I think we're all 14." 

TK cut in. "I've been filming for 2 months. Im doing this with my uncle. Nine months ago, I ran away with my girlfriend. Then, I realized that no matter how gay I am, my family still loves me, so I went home." 

'OMG, What if that TK is...my TK, my boyfriend?' Davis thought. "How can i tell him that im not gay anymore? That I have a girlfriend? That I have a new life!?'   


~~~~~ 

The next afternoon was quite busy for the three teenagers. TK was thinking about his past, something that never seemed to cross his mind... 

_ "Kari, if you're gonna run, take my rainbow." TK said taking off his beloved necklace. Kari sighed, "Lets stick together. Where should we run to?" TK took her hand. "That mountian over there. It seems so...peacefull."_

_ So the two set out. They had alomst 200 dollars to live their lives on. Even though Kari and TK had planned how to spend their money, things didn't quite work out..._

_ "Kari, did you find anything in the trash?" TK asked, two weeks later. Kari shook her head. "Oh, TK! Im so hungry!" she cried and flung herself into his arms. She closed her dark brown eyes and began to cry. She cried for her family, for Davis, and for ger life. "Kari?" TK asked her, touching her face. "Do- do you- still have feelings for Davis?" Kari looked at Tk. There were tears in his eyes. "No. " she answered truthfully. "I'd rather have you.."_

~~~ 

one week later, the three met in Kerri's room for coffee (^.-) TK spoke up, "Is it just me, or do we all know each other?" He eyes Kari, who returned his gazed. '_Those eyes...'_

Davis reached for his pants and took out a piece of paper. "My boyfriend ran away. His name was TK too. Read this." He muttered giving this to TK: 

Dear Davis, 

Im sorry that I had to leave. I will miss you so so sorry. I was kicked out of the house because I was gay. I hope that someday, we will meet again. I love you, Davis. I will never forget you. I will keep in touch with Matt, and You. I love you.   
Goodbye, 

TK 

"Oh my god." TK sobbed. He hugged his old friend. Im sorry, pal, but im straight now." Davis nodded. "Me too. Im going out with Kristy (from THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME by the digimon cascilean. Its on my favorites list. read it!)." 

TK looked at Kerri. 'im gonna take a chace!' he thought. "Kari Kamiya, I love you!" he cried, grabbing kari. 

Davis joined the hug and the three began to piece together their past and hold to their futar… 

~~ 

Im sorry that that was so short. I was on a deadline…lol...I had a bad day and when i re-read the story, i realized that the sentence _"Kari, did you find anything in the trash?" _didnt sound right, I started cracking up. Its suppoused to be sad but...picture it...and Do read THE ONLY WAY TO GET YOU TO LOVE ME! Its on my favorites list. Oh its so good. Guess whos the star :beams: Im going on VACATION! ::WHOO HOO!!!::: for a week starting July 29...i'll [sob] miss you!!!!!!!!!! waaaa. ok sorry. too much coffee...he he he. (^.-) 

~~kristy~~ 

DS5 is comin soon!!! 


End file.
